


Sick

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: Modern Fairy Tail AU [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel is sick so Levy comes over to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work of Fairy Tail I'm posting online. Just so you know. This is also my first work under a new pseudo just so I can separate the anime crap from the Homestuck crap and the two things don't have to mix for anyone who doesn't want them to mix.

            “Gajeel can’t make it for your date tonight.”

            Levy put down her book to look at Pantherlily standing on the table in front of her in cat form. It was a normal day in the guild, and later Gajeel was supposed to take Levy on a normal date, however, it seemed that something came in the way. Actually, now that Levy thought about it, she hadn’t seen Gajeel all day.

            “Why? Is something wrong?” Levy asked Pantherlily.

            “He somehow got sick,” Pantherlily explained. “He wanted me to leave him alone in his suffering and told me to come here to tell you about the canceled date.”

            “How sick is he?” Levy then asked.

            “When I left he was on the couch surrounded by used tissues while eating cheerios straight out of the box,” Pantherlily explained. “So pretty sick.”

            “Then maybe I should stop by later,” Levy mused out loud.

            “He seemed to be pretty content on his own,” Pantherlily informed Levy.

            “I’m going to check in on him anyway,” Levy replied.

            “Hope you don’t get sick too,” Pantherlily said before flying over to where the other cats had congregated.

            Later, Levy pulled up the Fairy Tail rental car in Gajeel’s drive-way. She had never been to Gajeel’s house before, but he gave her his address just in case. It was a two-story white house with a small front yard with one tree between the house and the sidewalk. There was a large porch, which was empty along with the flower beds. The lawn looked like it needed to be mowed and the windows needed to be washed, but Gajeel was living here alone so he probably didn’t have much time between jobs and his social life to do house work.

            Levy walked up onto the porch carrying some chicken soup she had bought at the store and rang the doorbell. The doorbell didn’t work, so she instead opened the screen door and knocked on the wooden door.

            “I DON’T WANNA TO CONVERT TO YOUR STUPID RELIGION SO GO AWAY!” Gajeel shouted from inside the house, his voice sounding sore.

            “IT’S ME GAJEEL!” Levy yelled back.

            “COME IN!” Gajeel yelled.

            Levy opened the door and entered straight into the living room, where Gajeel was lying on the couch. He was covered by three or four blankets and surrounded by used tissues and a box of cheerios was spilled on the floor. On the wall behind Gajeel, there were shelves filled with multiple DVDs.

            “I heard you were sick,” Levy informed Gajeel.

            “Yeah,” Gajeel replied. “And I didn’t want you comin’ here becaus-ah-ah-AH-CHOO!” Gajeel sneezed into the blanket because of an empty box of tissues was on the side-table next to him. “You’d get sick too.”

            “Nonsense, I have a strong immune system,” Levy replied as she handed Gajeel the chicken noodle soup. “I brought you some chicken noodle soup.”

            “Thanks,” Gajeel replied. “There should be a spoon in the kitch-ah-AH-CHOO!” Gajeel sneezed into the blanket again.

            “Alright,” Levy walked into the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. The kitchen seemed pretty bare; there was a fridge, microwave, and stove like any normal kitchen, but there didn’t seem to be any open food out. Levy looked through cupboards to try and find an eating utensil, but mostly just found sheets and scraps of metal along with plates, bowls, cups, and two unopened boxes of cheerios. After Levy finally found a spoon, she decided to look in the fridge as well, and there was only milk, cheese sticks and fish, and in the freezer there was only a tray of ice.

            “Do you have any food aside from cheerios and metal?” Levy asked Gajeel as she handed him the spoon.

            “I don’t need to eat anything else,” Gajeel explained as he began to slowly eat the chicken noodle spoon. “And the metal I get is cheap. I have a friend who works at the scarp yard.”

            “Alright,” Levy sat in the recliner next to the couch and looked up at the wall of DVDs. Levy knew that Gajeel didn’t have cable, but he didn’t seem like a guy who would collect DVDs. “Where did you get all those DVDs?”

            “Metalicana bought them,” Gajeel explained. “Right before he left our-ah-AH-CHOO! VHS died so he bought a DVD player and bought replace-ah-ah-AH-COO-ments for all of our VHS tapes.”

            “That was nice of him,” Levy commented.

            “I barely watched any of the collection when I was young,” Gajeel added. “I always thought he did it for-AH-CHOO-himself.”

            “Really?” Levy asked. “Because there’s a whole shelf filled with Disney films and shows. It looks like some of this stuff was meant for you. Have you even watched any of this stuff?”

            “Not really,” Gajeel replied with chicken noodle in his mouth. “Once Metalicana was gone I spent most of my time doing jobs to pay for everything. Didn’t have time to watch that stuff. I did buy Meet the Robinsons though. That was the last movie Metalicana took me to see before he left.”

            “Well now you do,” Levy got up and stood in front of the couch to get a better look at all of the movies. “Ah, this one’s a classic.”

            “You mean like boring stuff like Romeo AH-CHOO and Juliet?” Gajeel asked.

            “No,” Levy leaned over Gajeel and grabbed the movie she wanted off the wall. “Classic Disney movie.”

            Levy went over to the DVD player and put the movie in.

            “This is gonna be booooring,” Gajeel complained. “What is this movie even about?”

            “Llamas,” Levy answered as she started the movie.

            “Boooooooring,” Gajeel groaned. “Ah-AH-CHOO!”

            “Just sit and watch it,” Levy ordered Gajeel.

            By the time Emperor’s New Groove was done, Gajeel had fallen asleep. Levy knew he was enjoying it because he was laughing, but he still fell asleep. That was okay though, he needed to sleep. When the movie ended, it was dinner so Levy ordered pizza.

            “Pizza!” the pizza man shouted through the door.

            “I DON’T WANNA CONVERT TO YOUR RELIGION!” Gajeel yelled waking up. “Whuh?”

            “Levy laughed as she put her book down and opened the door paying the pizza man.

            “Pizza,” Levy answered.

            “Oh,” Gajeel, still half-asleep, said before he crashed again.

            Levy ate some pizza and put the rest away in the fridge for Gajeel later, and he could heat it up actually using the microwave. Levy sat around until eight, finally being able to finish her book.

            “You still here?” Gajeel asked, sounding as though he had just woken up, as soon as Levy finished the last word on the last page.

            “Yep,” Levy answered. “I left the pizza in the fridge for you.

            “So that wasn’t a dream?” Gajeel asked.

            “Yep,” Levy laughed.

            “And I really did yell at the pizza man telling that I didn’t want to convert to his religion?” Gajeel then asked.

            “Yep,” Levy continued to laugh.

            “Don’t tell Pantherlily,” Gajeel groaned.

            “To be fair, you yelled that at me too,” Levy reminded Gajeel.

            “We have that problem in this neighborhood,” Gajeel explained. “Are you gonna go home now?”

            “Why?” Levy asked.

            “I dunno I just thought that maybe we could watch some more movies, and I won’t fall asleep now that I’ve actually had a-AH-CHOO good nap,” Gajeel explained.

            “Sure,” Levy answered. “What movie do you want to watch first?”

            “You pick,” Gajeel replied.

            “Alright,” Levy grabbed a couple of movies off the shelf and put the first one in. Gajeel made it through Lilo and Stitch (he cried but kept on claiming that he did not), and only made it half-way through Lion King (he somehow fell asleep during Hakuna Matata). Levy decided to sleep there because she was getting tired and would be too tired to drive home.

            When Levy woke up the next morning, she found Pantherlily taking photos of Gajeel sucking his thumb. However, Levy didn’t stop him. She would want pictures of that too.


End file.
